Dares Lead To The Unexpected
by Flowers3
Summary: Upon a dare to conquer the new hottest student group hearts known as the Harpies Ladies watch as the Devil s Sons fall for them or accomplish yet another dare. First fanfiction please no flames and Review!
1. Surprise, Surprise

Upon a dare to conquer the new hottest student group hearts known as the Harpies Ladies watch as the Devil´s Sons fall for them or accomplish yet another dare. First fanfiction please no flames!

Prologue

Summer has come to an end and its back to school for Domino City. In the busy streets, there´s a group of boys walking to Domino High School with an excited mood since it was there last year. This group was no ordinary group, this group was known to be the Devil´s Sons; they were popular, hot, flirty, daring and had all the girls head over heels for them. They all looked different but had such a strong bond similar to siblings. The Devil´s Sons consisted of 4 members; 2 were twins that had spiky hair with natural highlights of blonde, black and magenta and had purple eyes one was shorter than the other, the third boy had dirty blond hair and intense brown eyes and the fourth one had brown hair and was owner of cold blue eyes. Their names are Yugi, Yami, Joey and Kaiba.

They were walking with a very nonchalant style in complete silence until the shorter spiked hair teen decided to break the silence.

"Can you guys believe it, we´re finally seniors just one more year and we´re out of school!" said such teen with excitement in his voice.

"Yeah, Yugi you´re right, I can´t wait to get out of there but I sure will miss those crazy dares people gave us." said the teen with dirty blonde hair letting out a huge disappointing sigh.

"Relax Joey; senior year is going to get even better than before." said the other spiky haired teen with a smirk stamped on his face.

"Care to explain how so Yami? We´re seniors that means more work and college applications which is pretty much a pain in the ass." said the brunette giving a sideways stare at Yami.

"Well Kaiba we have something called popularity and we can get even wilder since when they accept us to college we can simply do whatever we please."

"Hell yeah! I agree with Yami but remember that stupid dare of you going out with… what was that girl´s name that is pretty much stalking you now days?" said Joey struggling to keep himself from laughing so hard at the expression in Yami´s face, it was simply priceless like deer in headlights.

"Vivian… Wong." said Yami with a cold stare "I will never date that bitch EVER! Mark my words guys."

"Guys, we´re here." said Yugi pointing out their spot which was a table in the entrance of the school where they always sat on to have a good glimpse of the school. They were about to walk to their spot until they heard someone calling out at them as they turned around they saw Tristan, a brunette with a Mohawk.

"What is it Tristan?" said Kaiba with a bored facial expression.

"Well if it is none other than the Ice Prince, "said Tristan with a sarcastic tone, "You guys have a jam at my pub tonight don't forget!" As that said he turned around in a sprint to get out of the school since he was no longer a student and worked as the pub manager. While the Devil´s sons watched him leave, they turned to Yami with questioning looks.

"Bro, do we have a song prepared?" asked Yugi with a curiosity written all over his face.

"Yeah, we do, I´ll show you it to you guys during homeroom." said Yami with a cool air surrounding him.

"I don´t know about you guys but I´m having the feeling that this year is going to be long but enjoyable." said Joey with an expression close to a scowl but a smile in between. As in cue the bell rang demanding all students to go to homeroom.

"Are we going to stand here like fools or are we going to class. If so then let´s get moving." said Kaiba taking the first step to the school and then being followed b the rest of the group. When they reached class and sat on their sears at the back of the room, the bell rand and Mr. Salo appeared. He was an old man with purple eyes and sincere heart; he was loved and respected by all the seniors since he knew them since freshmen year.

"Seniors! Finally you´re graduating this year but I´ve got even greater news you will graduate with another 4 members who are actually my granddaughters." said Mr. Salo with a very confident tone. " Girls come in and present yourselves!" he said with such excitement as the door began to open and entered leaving everyone in the room holding a breathe they didn´t know they were even holding.


	2. Meeting the Harpies Ladies

**Upon a dare to conquer the new hottest student group hearts known as the Harpies Ladies watch as the Devil´s Sons fall for them or accomplish yet another dare. First fanfiction please no flames!**

Meeting the Harpies Ladies

4 of the hottest girls in school had entered the room; 2 had blonde hair however one was shorter than the other and the other two were a redhead and a brunette. They all wore the school uniform of a blue short skirt, a white blouse and a pink sweater but they somehow managed to make it look hot on them without doing any modifications to it. They had curves and their skin looked soft to touch as they moved with grace to the front of the class making their hair move in a very sensual way without them even aware of it. As they walked, everyone was staring at them with amazement and even jealousy. There was a short silence until the brunette stepped up.

"Do we have something on our faces cause your staring is sort of uncomfortable…" said such brunette and everyone snapped out of it and leaned back to hear them speak. Her voice sounded angelical to Yami´s ears as he couldn´t stop staring at her.

"Well my name is Anzu and its cool to be able to graduate with you guys." said Anzu with excitement in her voice, then the short blonde stepped sideways to Anzu, she had her blonde hair in a loose ponytail which did suit her face and Yugi couldn´t stop noticing. "I´m Rebecca and just like Anzu this year is going to be loud." she said ending her statement with a wink and a thumbs up, then the redhead stepped up beside Anzu, she had really long hair and greyish green eyes that hypnotized Kaiba in a never ending trauma. "I´m Serenity, it is very nice to meet you all." she said with closed eyes and a sincere smile on her face, then the other blonde stepped up holding Serenity´s shoulders with a firm grip. "And I´m Mai, people, let´s make this year the wildest we can what you say?" she said with a wink and a smirk. Everyone cheered and agreed with her except Joey, he couldn't take his eyes of her eyes that were purple a very unique color now days. The 4 girls smiled and said in union "You guys can remember us as the Harpies Ladies." they said with a wink and a smile given to the class.

Mr. Salo interrupted their speech with a cough as they turned around they saw him and understood clearly what he wanted to say. They left the center of the stage and went to sit next to the Devil´s Sons since there were 4 empty seats over there. As they sat, the girls couldn't help but notice the boys next to them, they had to agree they were hot and had some muscle showing through their school shirts but they knew what kind of people they were and had no intention whatsoever to give them any attention since they had dealt with guys like them and knew better what to do.

The boys couldn´t help but give glimpses at their sides to check those new girls out. They couldn't help it they were toned, had killer bodies and they could see that they had confidence on themselves. To preoccupied observing them, they didn't notice their archrivals, the Smash Heads, staring at the Harpies Ladies with a lust look on their eyes. The Smash Heads were also a group of 4 boys. It was formed by Duke, Varon, Noa and Bakura; they had their eyes set on one of the girls. Duke on Serenity, Varon on Mai, Noa on Rebecca and Bakura on Anzu. They were staring at them, when they finally looked to see their rivals also watching them with the same interest as them. They snarled at that until Bakura stopped and smirked in an evil way and turned to his friends.

"Idiots, I have a plan to get them." Bakura said who had white hair. Varon, Noa and Duke turned to meet his eyes with an interest flame in their eyes.

"And what is that?" said Duke, a teen with black wavy hair as he threw his dice around and catch it.

"Well, how about we do a bet with the idiots of the Devil´s Sons to see which of us has the girls first." Bakura said with a malevolent look in his eyes.

"That´s not a bad idea actually I bet you money that stupid Joey won´t get Mai." said Varon swiftly sliding his hand through his brunette spiked hair with a very confident smile on his face.

"Yeah! Those fools will lose against us as if they have a chance with them." Noa said staring straight to the Harpies Ladies who were unaware of all this staring and paid attention to the class and fixing his green hair to look presentable.

"I know what you mean." said Bakura with a grimace that poured complete hatred to the Devil´s Sons.

Finally having a plan, the Smash Heads walked up to the Harpies with smirks all over their faces. When they finally reached their destinations, they stared for a while until Bakura went up to Anzu and grabbed her hand in a gentleman way.

"Well what is a fine princess doing in these parts of Domino City? Let me introduce myself, I´m Bakura at your service, if you need any help with a school tour I will be honoured to help you and your cousins." said this, Bakura kissed the back of Anzu´s hand.

" Hey lover boy, stop flirting with my sister! Keep your hands to yourself and don´t worry we already know the school like the back of our hands so no need for the assistance." Mai said with a defying look in her eyes daring him to touch Anzu or her sisters one more time. Bakura gulped in shock but regained his attitude.

"I was just saying as a kind gesture of welcome to Domino High. I´ve already presented myself but these are Duke, Varon and Noa. We are the Smash Heads." he said with a pride hanging on his words.

"Well thank you but not thank you, now us the Harpies Ladies will be leaving. Bye bye boys." said Anzu finally regaining her voice from the shock of Bakura´s actions.

As they walked away, the Smash Heads turned to look at the Devil´s Sons who were staring eye wide at the girls who had rejected their archrivals. At the thought of them, they smirked even more knowing that their girls of choice were indeed feisty and played hard to get. Their thoughts were cut off at Noa´s voice calling out to them.

"What do you want twerp?" said Kaiba with clear annoyance in his voice.

"We want to make a bet with you, idiots." said Duke glaring daggers at Kaiba with his green eyes.

"Oh yeah, well bring it on rich boy!" said Joey glaring back with same intensity as Duke just at Varon.

"The bet is simple, its about who of us get´s the Harpies to fall hard for us." said Varon who simply ignored the hard cold stare Joey was giving him.

"Exactly, the one who wins will get pranked on Senior Graduation and by the winners choice." said Bakura with a smirk that could send shivers down the spine.

"You´re on but let me just tell you douches that we´re beating you guys." said Yami with a confident smile and a comfortable stand that was radiant with self confidence.

At this said the Smash Heads laughed demonically and smirked deceivingly.

"We will see." they said in union turning on their heels and leaving.


	3. Getting Feisty

Getting Feisty

"Damn, those Smash Heads are more than stupid to think they´ll win against us, ain´t that right?" said Joey with his fist raise in front of him.

"I agree for once, we´ve left them in the dust ever since we dated that slut of a group, remember? said Kaiba with tone of superiority and power.

"How can I forget those were the worst days…" said Yugi remembering those horrible days that made him shudder quite heavy.

"I was with that Vivian girl, Joey was with Miho, Kaiba with Kisara and you were with Mary. I got to say that I will never make such mistake ever again." said Yami giving side glances at his friends who nodded in agreement. "But let´s get going, we don't want to miss our spot next to those girls now do we?" he said with a smirk on his face. As they walked to class, they kept on talking about how stupid the Smash Heads were to dare them. However, Yami was lost in his own thoughts about Anzu.

´Why did I suddenly felt jealous when Bakura kissed her hand… this is simply unlike me.´ He was so absorbed until Joey snapped him out of it.

"YO! Earth to Yami, you there?"

"Sorry Joe, I guess I spaced out more than usual."

"Oh I bet it was that Anzu girl feeling your thoughts, huh?" said Joey with a huge grin forming on his face when he saw Yami blush the slightest.

"What´s the deal? You were drooling over Mai." said Yami as he gave a good comeback to shut Joe up for a while.

"What do you guys think about them, I mean apart from the good looking and everything, they must be different to simply ignore Bakura´s offer." said Yugi making everyone else drift into heavy thoughts about those girls. They had to admit, the Harpies were pretty good looking, hot, attractive and probably feisty. They smirked at the memory of the girls turning the Smash Heads offer down, it just gave them another characteristic that these girls weren´t gold diggers like the rest of the school. As they entered class, they saw the same girls that occupied their minds laughing and chatting. Their laughter wasn´t fake or exaggerated, it was those kinds of laugh that were actually enjoyable to hear and was real. The Devil´s Sons went to sit next to them and as doing so, they heard one of them talk to them but mainly towards Kaiba.

"Hey, I saw you in homeroom, what´s your name?" Serenity asked with curious eyes.

"It´s Kaiba," he said and gave a small smile towards her, "where do you come from?"

"Me and my sisters are from NYC!"

"May I ask, why are you guys here? Isn´t NYC better than Domino City?" said Yugi stepping in the conversation.

"Well we got tired of the city and we also wanted to visit our grandpa." Rebecca said looking straight at Yugi´s eyes.

"I see, well there´s a party this Friday as a welcome back party for all Seniors. Would you girls allow us, the Devil´s Sons, to escort you?" said Kaiba with a grin on his face expecting the girls to submit since it was the same thing with every girl they met.

"Sorry Kaiba but me and my sisters got a ride already." said Serenity with a sincere and calm voice.

"Oh really? Who is taking you girls?" asked Yami hoping it wasn´t the Smash Heads.

"Some girls that call themselves the Raspberries. It´s such a lame name for a group if you ask me." said Mai with clear annoyance shown on her features. " but we didn't catch your names, what are your names?" she said completely changing her face into a curious one.

"Well," said Yami stepping up showing them he was the tall spiky haired boy, "my name is Yami, this is my brother Yugi," grabbing his shorter twin by the shoulders, " this blonde guy is Joey," he put his arm around the blonde´s neck to point out who he was, " and you guys already know Kaiba."

"By the way girls, I suggest you guys don't befriend the Raspberries." said Joey with a worried tone, it surprised him but he knew better that if they were friends with those sluts it wasn´t going to end like fairytales.

"Why so? They didn´t look so bad and they are into you guys anyways shouldn´t you like it?" said Anzu pointing out such group with her blue eyed glare. Yami couldn´t help but admire how blue and shiny her eyes were.

"Let´s call it an instinct, so… will we see you ladies at the party? questioned Kaiba with an anxious stare.

"Heck yeah! Like I said earlier in homeroom, we will make the ground rumble with our screams, right girls!" exclaimed Rebecca with a wink at the rest of the girls which also winked back and gave their trademark smiles.

"Yami Poo! Kaiba pumpkin! Joe jie! Yu-yu!" some group shouted across the room. The Harpies and the Devil´s Sons froze at hearing such ridiculous names and turned to see who said such stupidity. They saw a girl with two buns on her head and some long strands of hair falling out od them, a white haired girl with her hair all over her face, a purple haired girl and a dirty curly hair girl, all running up to them. At that sight, the Devil´s Sons tensed and put up a frown allowing the Harpies to see that they were highly uncomfortable with those girls presence and they were more obsessed than anything.

As those girls arrived, they stood rudely in front of the Harpies throwing them off balance. The girls expecting to hit cold hard marble they closed their eyes and waited for impact but nothing came. Hesitantly, they opened their eyes only to see each one being held by the hand by one of the Devil´s Sons. Serenity saw Kaiba´s blue eyes and couldn´t help but been drawn to the them; Mai opened her eyes to see Joey´s honey brown eyes clash with her purple ones as she took in his concern that spread like fire in Joey´s eyes; Rebecca found herself being held by Yugi in which her light green eyes connected with his purple eyes admiring the golden hairs that framed his face and Anzu opened her cerulean eyes to see magenta and couldn´t help but notice that unlike his twin, he looked more mature and handsome. However, it all happened in one second and the next they were being pulled up by those boys to be able to stand.

While they were balancing, the Devil´s Sons kept their hands holding the girls wrists to give them support and turned to look at the girls who had grimaced upon seeing such scene unfold.

"You mammoths should be more aware of your surroundings." said Kaiba with a snarl.

"We just came here to say hi but apparently those bitches want to take you from us!" exclaimed all 4 of them at the same time, each one pointing at the Harpies. The Devil´s Sons were about to answer back until they saw the girls standing in front of them in a flash.

"Well excuse us but we´re actually not stealing anything from you," said Rebecca with a vein popping out of her forehead, "and we aren´t interested on them, we barely know them!" exclaimed Serenity with an anger shown in her eyes. "Anyways, you aren´t the world´s sun and" said Mai with a snarl coming out of her lips, "you 4 aren´t even in a relationship with them so stop bitching with us already." ended Anzu which left the Raspberries in shock and the Devil´s Sons speechless at such courage. Until Kisara decided to answer back.

"Look wanna be´s, these are our men so back off." she said and to prove her point she leaned to hug Kaiba who simply moved away.

"And you´re telling us that they are yours? Ha ha, they look at you girls as if you had rabies or something along the lines!" said Serenity struggling to keep herself at such sight. When she couldn´t take it anymore, the Harpies laughed hard at the Raspberries actions to conquer the boys.

"Well you ain´t going to get a ride from us!" hissed Mary.

"Relax girl, we know where the party is and we don´t need the ride you offered it, we didn't ask for it, remember?" said Mai with a matter of fact tone which was replaced by a simple smirk. Finally Rebecca stepped in to break the tension.

"Well boys and girls, the Harpies are leaving. Bye bye!" she said pushing the girls through the door until she felt an arm grabbing her hard and pulling her to turn.

"Where do you think you are to walk away from us, huh?" Mary shouted at Rebecca never dropping her hard grip on her arm. "Where the hell do you think you´re going?"

"None of your business." The Harpies said in union in a harsh and cold tone that made the Raspberries shrink in fear. "We´re leaving, let´s go." said Anzu and turned to leave along with the rest of the Harpies leaving the Raspberries rather pissed and the Devil´s Sons with confused expressions. They each saw the sad and angry emotions that swam on the girl´s eyes at the moment they turned cold towards the slutty groups, they certainly didn´t know what it was all about but they knew something was been hidden in those masks the girls wore… but what?


	4. Ninety Heavens Presents

A night Pubbbing

As the Devils watched the girls go, they remembered having to go to Tristan´s pub tonight and so they sprinted to their house.

"Yami, this is your damn fault!" shouted Kaiba still running.

"Oh shut the hell up, I´m not your nanny to take care of you."

"Yeah, true Yami but now we´re late!" shouted Joey.

"You guys are wonders to have, seriously I could not ask for anyone to bitch with me as much as you two." said Yami while rolling his eyes.

"You two stop blaming Yami, he didn't do anything." shouted Yugi defending his twin. Finally they arrived home which was a 2 story, white and simple from the outside but inside it was big enough to organize the cause of the biggest hangover ever thought. They all ran up to their room and after 15 minutes all of them came out changed from the school uniform. Kaiba was wearing a black long sleeve shirt with black pants, which had belts around his arms and ankles and a white long coat without sleeves and his bass case on his left hand, Joey was wearing ripped jeans, a white t-shirt and a green jacket while holding his drum sticks, Yugi was wearing a black muscle shirt, blue leather pants and a blue leather jacket with a choker and Yami was wearing the same as his twin however he possessed a chain around his choker that held a rather ancient pyramid and putting the strap of his guitar case around his torso. They nodded with each other´s dressing and sprinted out of the house once more to reach the pub.

"I hope he doesn't kill us! Man, Tristan has some serious issues involving lateness." Said Joey

"Well duh goof ball, it´s his pub and we´re the entertainers." hissed Kaiba with a side glance towards Joey.

"Oh you´re in for it once we get there Kaiba!"

"You mutt, you won´t do crap understood?"

"You two stop bickering like an old couple and get on moving!" shouted Yami picking up his pace sprinting to the pub which was already in sight.

´I have the feeling that there´s something going to happen.´ At such thought, Anzu came right back to Yami´s head only for him to shake his head. ´I must be crazy if I´m already hallucinating this girl but then again… she is rather cute.´ A smirk lightly formed on his face only for him to acknowledge as he took hold of the doorknob to the pub.

Harpies P.O.V.

As we walked away from those hoes, we sprinted to a pub called Ninety Heavens. We were getting our jobs today as waitress and bartenders.

"Did you see their faces, they were priceless!" said Rebecca with a malevolent grin playing on her face.

"Yeah, they just waste our time, dear." said Mai while still running.

"Yo, you two done chatting cause we have to speed up to get there in time" yelled Anzu. Hearing this, the 4 girls sprinted and finally arrived at the pub. They entered and saw it was pretty amazing. It had a stage at the very back with the bar right next to it and a couple of chairs and tables on the sides of the dance floor and by the walls were comfy couches and love seats. They were scrutinizing the place that they barely noticed the pub manager who was presently looking at them with an amused grin.

"So, I imagine I spoke to you girls yesterday night, right?" a voice cut them off their train of thought as they turned around in surprise. The stranger extended his hand towards them.

"I´m Tristan, your boss, pleasure to meet you girls." He said with a sincere smile on his features as the Harpies shook his hand. "I see you guys like my pub." Grinning this time at seeing the girls nod their heads eagerly.

"Well, what are we waiting for? Did you girls bring the uniform?"

"Yes we did just like you asked." said Serenity.

"Well, get changed, the pub opens in few minutes. The changing rooms are over there," he said while pointing to a black door with a red neon line on it. "you girls are the bartenders and waitresses of tonight, you will all have shift, understood?"

The Harpies nodded and went to the changing room to change on to their uniforms which consisted of a black ruffled skirt with black shorts under, a black tummy tops with low high heels and a necklace. It looked dark but Tristan said they would be seen by the neon lights of the place.

"Hey Anzu, do you think Tristan will let us perform?" asked Rebecca.

"Yeah? We could totally bring sexy back if you know what I´m talking about." winked Mai with a huge grin on her face that made everyone crack in laughter.

"I don´t know… wouldn´t it be a little to soon?" asked Serenity with a light blush on her face.

"Oh quit being a shy baby, out of all of us you´re the one of the finest."

By Mai´s comment, Serenity blushed a thousand layers more making everyone laugh.

"Oh cute her some slack girls, I´m sure if we ask him he will!" exclaimed Anzu. After they changing room, they fell in amazement by the party atmosphere the restaurant was giving. They were looking around the room until their eyes fell on Tristan who was setting up drums and microphone, seeing this Anzu took it as a chance and walked up to Tristan.

"Hey, umm, Tristan, we wanted to ask you if we could perform a dance tonight?" asked Anzu with a nervous look on her face and her eyes giving off a look of worry as Tristan raced his head up to look at her. He saw the worry swim in her cerulean eyes and offered her a serene smile.

"Of course Anzu, it would be cool! Just let´s…" he trailed off at the sight of costumers going in. ´Where are those idiots?´ thought Tristan with a look of fury on his face until he remembered promising Anzu the little dance show. "Why don´t you and the girls get on stage now, I will present you and then you can dance." He smiled as he saw that when he finished the sentence, Anzu had already run off to her group and arranged them in place.

"Hello, Ninety Heavens is glad to present "The Harpies Dance" on stage. They will dance to the song of "Do You Remember" by Jay Sean." Looking at the curious customer's faces and then back, where the girls were already set up and ready to dance. He could see how confident they looked on with a nod given off by all four of them, he stepped down the stage to the DJ room and pushed the play button. As soon as he played it, unknown to him and the Harpies, a group of boys with instruments on their hands had entered the room.


End file.
